Could it be, my Shining Thing?
by ilovegiraffes
Summary: A collection of vignettes about Miki and his "shining thing."
1. Chapter 1: Goodbye, Miss Anthy

"Could it be, my shining thing?" a Miki Kaoru fic (vignette series)

It all had been stupid. He had been stupid. But he didn't have the strength to stop himself from finally finishing the song he and his sister had written such a long time ago. It was something he had been longing to do ever since he had gotten back into playing the piano. Everything; all the notes were perfect…until the end. The piano seemed to be out of tune. But was it really? Was it really the piano that was out of tune? No. It was never out of tune. It was never the piano. It was him. It was Miki. The flame of music he once had inside him died out a long time ago. The one person that always kept it lit was same person to blow it out so harshly. Ever since then, Miki had been struggling to find that one person to re-light the flame, to set him back on fire. He needed to finish the song. If he didn't, what would be of him then? He could never be the boy he truly was, sitting on the bench in front of the raven-black instrument. The flame was what kept him going, what kept him alive. Without it he would be nothing.

Eventually, Miki was almost positive he would never find his "shining thing" to light his flame. He thought about it. Oh yes, he thought about giving up many times. But he never did. He kept aimlessly searching. And then, something struck his thoughts with a heart-skipping blow. He heard, felt, the last notes of the song play on the piano perfectly. Yes! He heard it! Then, he looked in front of him. Deep, silky purple engulfed him along with the flowery scent of roses. Sun light hit the rim of glasses and reflected into Miki's ocean blue eyes. Instantly, sapphire connected with emerald. An odd pair it was, but dazzling; oh so dazzling. Ms. Anthy Himemiya. The Rose Bride. Could she be the one to light the flame inside Miki? Could she really be his "shining thing?"

A soft, gently smile embraced Miki in its sweet and loving arms as it spread across cheeks of rosiness. He felt safe. He felt whole again. Miki reached down and gathered her messy books and reorganized them, handing them back to her kindly.

After that, the two bonded greatly. Taking strolls outside and gazing at the beauty of Anthy's roses were like seeking solace. Tending to the roses was all Anthy ever knew, and just being in the presence of someone so elegant and graceful was more than enough for Miki. The only think that kept easing its way into the front of his thoughts was Utena's engagement to Anthy. Though Utena is a girl, Miki couldn't help but feel jealousy begin to fill the pit of him. Utena was so strong and determined to free Anthy on her terms but seeing so, it shouldn't bother Miki too much. Unfortunately it bothered him very much.

The study date, he remembers. Anthy's playing….

It was then that he knew what he had to do to finally regain his shining thing.

"I have to have her play for me. She is the one who can help me finish the song. It's the only way. And that is why, Ms. Utena, I challenge you to a duel."

The duel…ah yes, the duel.

'It's the only way,' Miki would repeat over and over in his mind in an attempt to keep his sanity.

'It's the only way. I have to protect Anthy's piano playing. She needs me to protect her.'

Shaking with anxiety, he still forced himself to the dueling arena. Being engaged to the winner of the duels, Anthy is forced to obey her master's commands. He couldn't have Anthy stop playing piano if she was ever told to do so. Not that Utena has the intensions of doing that, but Miki couldn't afford to take any chances.

As his feet reached the top, taking him as far as they would allow, he stopped. Miki's blue eyes were full of passion and his face smothered in determination. He stared into Utena's eyes.

'I can't let myself lose to him,' she thought to herself.

'I can't lose…even to her. I have to protect Anthy.'

Miki's determination was slowly turning into obsession; insanity. It was beginning to scare him.

"I swear that I will make the Rose Bride mine….even if it means hurting you!!" Miki shouted as he lunged forward and stuck out his sword, ready to fight.

"Do you really think this is the way to get her to play for you?" He remembers Utena saying.

Swords clash. Grunts and heavy breathing was all else that could be heard throughout the arena. Swords continued to smash and clang together in a frenzy. A prince from the floating castle above soared down and sank into Utena, giving her the Power of Dios. Lashing her sword, she lunged forward at Miki, who shouted with passion and lunged forward as well. Anthy clamped her hands together and smiled widely.

"Yes, that's it Ms. Utena! Get him!!"

What?! Where did that come from? Miki gasped and turned to glance over at his supposed "shining thing." Within seconds of letting his guard down, the rose was sliced; knocked off his chest with one swipe of Utena's sword. Miki stuttered cluelessly and dropped her sword, collapsing onto his hands and knees. That was it. He lost. He lost his music, his flame, and his shining thing. But most importantly, he lost Anthy.

Anthy walked over to Miki who still knelt on the ground. She smiled warmly, and he looked up at her with such pity and sorrow.

"Nice try!" She began. "I'd like to study with you again!" A small hint of a smile glazed over Miki's lips. That was it. He could finally finish his song. He was almost in tune….almost_. _


	2. Extra Talk with the cast!

"Could it be, my shining thing?" (extra) TALK WITH THE CAST!!!

Katsumi: Hi hi!!! It's me, the author!! (ilovegiraffes) I hope you all enjoyed chapter 1 so far!!! I worked very hard on it, even though there were many typos, and I appreciate the review! Thank you :)

Miki: I'm very proud of you Katsumi! This was very well written. It was like I was there…well, I was…but…um….*clears throat and anime sweat-drops*

Katsumi: Haha thanks!! The next chapter is going to be quite interesting…

Miki: How so?

Akio: WILL I BE IN IT???

Katsumi: No. Akio, you died…before the plot of this vignette series…I'm sorry :(

Akio: Damn it…

Miki: Don't feel bad, Akio. Maybe you'll be mentioned in the next chapter.

Akio: *grunts angrily*

Katsumi: Well look at it this way: you'll never be forgotten!! People think about you all the time in this series. So, I guess Miki is right.

Miki: See!!

Akio: ……..*sighs and fakes a smile*

-Kastumi sighs-

Miki: So, Katsumi, how is the next chapter going to be interesting?

Katsumi: Well, a different character will be playing a very significant part in it!

Akio: ME????

-Katsumi and Miki sigh-

Katsumi: No, Akio.

Akio: *walks out of the room and drives away in a car*

Touga: Still the same old drama queen he was in the anime series.

Katsumi: Touga!!! It's nice to see you! What did you think of chapter 1?

Touga: Very good. I liked it.

Katsumi: Thanks, Touga!!

Touga: Of course.

Miki: *blushes slightly*

Katsumi: What's wrong Miki? You're blushing…

Miki: I-I…um…I'm sorry.

Touga: Don't turn away, Miki. Now I can't see that pretty face of yours.

-Miki blushes even more-

Katsumi: Touga, leave Miki alone before his entire face turns red and pops.

Touga: Sorry *smirks*

-Akio walks back into the room-

Akio: TOUGA?!! Katsumi!! What's he doing here?? He wasn't in chapter 1!!

Touga: Neither were you.

Akio: …………….

Touga: That's what I thought. If you weren't in chapter 1, and you're allowed to be here, I think I am too.

Akio: You must be mistaken.

Touga: Why must I be mis-HEY!! That's my signature quote, you can't steal it!!!!

Miki: Guys, please don't.

Akio: Oh really?? Well I just did.

Touga: I said it firrrrrst!

Akio: SOOO???!!!!

Touga: SOOOO, I claim it!

Akio: You can't claim words!!!!! They're words, not living, breathing things!!!

Touga: But they came out of MY mouth, so they're MINE!!

Miki: Guys…stop….

Mikage: This is a very interesting conversation….

Katsumi: Hello, Mikage!!

Mikage: Hello, Katsumi. It's just like these two to fight over something like this.

Katsumi: Oh yes.

Touga: SHUT UP!!!!

Akio: NO YOU SHUT UP, MISTER PLAYBOY!!!

Touga: EMO!!

Akio: *gasps and goes silent*

Miki: Touga!

Mikage: That wasn't very nice.

Touga: He called me a playboy.

Katsumi: Well in the anime series, you technically are.

Touga: Oh, come on! That's not fair!!

Miki: Life isn't always fair.

Touga: SHUT UP, BARBIE!

Miki, Mikage, Katsumi: Barbie??

Touga: I-I don't know. It's the first thing that came to mind…

Akio: Well, at least we know you're capable of thinking….

Touga: Why you…I'm gonna kick your sorry a- *Katsumi interrupts*

Katsumi: OK!! I THINK I'LL CALL IT A NIGHT!! Thanks for stopping by!!! Goodnight and see you again soon!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 2: Music Box Lullaby

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Revolutionary Girl, Utena, the characters, plot, animation, music, ect. I only own the plot of this little bunny here ^___~ **

**(A/N: Sorry this took so long. My computer crashed so I had to rewrite the whole thing, and then I was away on vacation for a while. Plus I'm working on "Just Breathe" also. Check it out!! My deepest apologies!) and sorry if anything is a little OOC!! I try :p**

-Chapter 2: Music Box Lullaby-

Miki was tired. No, tired was such a cliché. Miki was exhausted. He didn't get much sleep last night, but it was his own fault. He had stayed up all night playing The Sunlit Garden over and over until his fingers bled and the keys fell to pieces. He felt like crying, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He was deprived of sleep, and he hasn't eaten much either. He was just feeling overly sensitive. There was no use in crying and Miki knew that, yet he still wanted to. He had made a mistake. He had made a mistake by challenging Utena to a duel and expecting to win. It was like expecting a lion not to eat the antelope: impossible. He had just been overly confident, which got him nowhere. At the student council meetings, he was almost falling asleep. When he and his friends or classmates would engage in conversation, he was at a loss of words.

Only he knew why. It was hard to imagine a guy like Miki would become such a beautiful disaster because of a girl. It wasn't something to expect from a person like him, but Miki doesn't mean to be such a downer. Sometimes he's either so tired or really out of it, that he doesn't even notice he's being that way.

The funny thing is, the only person who could manage words out of him was someone so many people either despise, or desire: Nanami Kiryuu.

It wasn't weird to Miki. He and Nanami used to have conversations alone in the piano room sometimes. He would play, she would admire. In fantasy world, Nanami would hardly have time for a guy like Miki. She would be with someone who was interested in her and her only, unless she was with her adoring brother Touga. In reality, Nanami loves spending time with the piano genius. He was so gentle and kind to her, unlike others. His playing was something magical to her and it soothes her aching mind into a state of happiness.

Nanami could never tell Miki that. She doesn't have the courage to tell him, even if she wanted to. She knows she could never be Miki's shining thing, but because of that she loves him even more.

Still, she could never tell.

* * *

Miki sat on the soft piano bench. He placed his fingertips on the correct starting keys and sighed, closing his eyes. The soft tune of The Sunlit Garden began to echo throughout the piano room. The notes were filled with memories…Miki's memories.

Outside the room, Nanami could hear the soft and graceful playing of Miki and his piano.

She held a small wooden box in her hands and as she opened the door, hid it behind her back. Walking over towards the piano, Miki continued to play with his eyes closed. Nanami stood next to the piano, still hiding the box behind her so Miki couldn't see it.

Her eyes twinkled as she studied Miki. Now everything would be perfect if he would just play for her…just her. Then maybe for once in her life she would feel truly loved by someone other than her brother. Miki had still not opening his eyes, nor stopped playing. He was in his trance. He always seems to be in a sort of trance when he plays. It's not unusual for him.

Nanami sniffed, just getting over a cold. Miki's playing stopped and he slowly opened his eyes.

"Oh don't stop playing," Nanami began, a wide smile spreading across her cheeks. "It's sounding beautiful, Miki."

Miki kept his eyes on his sheet music, not looking up at Nanami.

"Thank you, Miss Nanami." He still did not look away from his sheet music.

The two were engulfed by silence as none of them intended to talk. Then remembering she still had the box behind her back, Nanami spoke up.

"Oh, Miki, I almost forgot!" She said as she smiled and pulled the box out from behind her. Now Miki had averted his gaze to box in Nanami's hands as he still sat on the piano bench.

"I thought you'd like it. It's a music box." Nanami's eyes sparkled as she watched Miki graze his hand across the smooth painted wood ever-so gently. After a few moments of silence, Nanami's smile faded as she sighed and looked down at her feet.

"Well, I better get going. Some of us have a curfew, you know!" She said jokingly and turned to walk out of the room, leaving behind Miki, the piano, and the music box.

Before closing the door behind her, Nanami waved goodbye to Miki, then left.

Miki stared at the music box, than decided on opening it. Inside was a small light-up star glued to a spring, and a note. Miki hadn't noticed the note, for the soft and sweet music had caught his attention.

His eyes glistened as he reached down, picked up the note, and opened it to read it.

"Don't give up on your Shining Thing. I know you will find it soon…"

Miki's eyes filled with tears he didn't want to cry. How could he not see how much Nanami cares about him and his Shining Thing? How could he not have seen how much she cares?

'How could I have not seen it?' Miki scolded himself.

How could have not seen that she loves him?

* * *

The bright silver moon shined through the open window of his bedroom. The window lay open, the wind blowing the white curtains. Miki walked over to his nightstand and placed the music box on top of it.

He climbed under the covers and stared at the music box.

'Nanami…'

Miki reached out his hand and lifted up the top of the music box. The soft music began to echo through his ears like a whisper. Soon, his eyes became heavy and he could no longer hold them open.

Miki shut his eyes and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 3: Fools

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Revolutionary Girl, Utena. It's plain and simple as that. (This is already becoming a pain…) **

**(A/N: This is where the ratings start to kick in. If you do not like sexual innuendos then don't read… The only reason I put the characters as "Miki" and "Anthy" was because Anthy was supposedly his shining thing. The couple will probably change as the series progresses, though. And this chapter is little bit strange, I'll admit. But strange is the definition of Miki and his sister, Kouzu's relationship. Am I right?!! Sorry if anything's OOC. Really, I do try ^___^ Also, sorry if anything in here offends you. It wasn't intentional. )**

-Chapter 3: Fools-

She was crazy. No, she was sly. Kouzu, Miki's sister, is quite the seductress. She scores with almost all the boys, including someone a few good years older than her. But really, she doesn't do it for love now does she? No. It's all just a game to her. She plays guys like they're cards you pass onto the deck of the many others. That is what gets to Miki the most. To him, loving someone is to have them love you back, hence the word 'love?' Why Kouzu does it, Miki may never know. What he does know, though, is that it's not for love. That's all.

It was the late evening, and Kouzu still had not come back from her 'trip.' She had probably gone to the Student Council house, getting it on with Touga. Miki couldn't bear to think about _his_ sister doing _"that."_

It just felt so weird, so dirty of him. Miki is known for being pure innocent. Really, he was anything but. He _is _a growing boy that has needs…and wants. What he explores, he keeps private. What spikes his curiosity will forever be unknown. His dreams are becoming more vivid, more lust filled. Instead of a want, it's more a need. If you want something, it's for a selfish reason. If you need something, it still may be selfish, but unintended.

His thoughts were interrupted by the loud slamming of doors headed his way. Kouzu is home.

Her contorted figure appeared in the doorway of Miki's bedroom. Miki stood from his bed and walked over to his torn up sister.

"Kouzu, where have you been?"

She didn't answer at first. Her hands trembled as she balled them into tight fists. Her eyes glistened with tears. Something had happened.

"K-Kouzu…" Miki stuttered, his eyes filling with worry.

Kouzu silently closed her eyes and spoke to her brother.

"I…I was with a friend."

Miki knew there was something else to this story. But he knew not to push his sister. It was not something you wanted to do.

Kouzu opened her eyes, stared at Miki and smirked. Her fetish, her insanity began to take over. It was wrong, and she knows it, yet she can't help but love it at the same time. Yes, it was wrong to have fantasies about your own brother, but in Kouzu's strange and intriguing mind she thought her brother to be quite lovely and maybe even handsome. Yes, this was definitely wrong. This was definitely crazy.

Without saying a word, Kouzu grabbed Miki by the collar of his shirt, and shoved him into the bathroom. She locked the door, and stared intently at Miki was looked scared out of his mind.

"W-What are you doing?" He questioned, cocking an eyebrow as his eyes followed the girl's hands that slithered up to the tie of her shirt. Kouzu seductively removed her tie and Miki gulped. He finally understood.

'Silly girl…' Miki thought to himself, eventually smirking.

Smirking was very unlike Miki. Tonight, he wasn't Miki. Tonight he wasn't Miki at all. And really, that's what scares him the most.

By now, Kouzu had completely removed her shirt and began reaching back to unclasp her bra.

Miki flushed a deep crimson and averted his gaze off to the side. He has never seen his sister's bare chest before. Well, it's his sister…

Finally, she threw the bra to the floor and ran her hands over herself. Miki looked out of the corner of his eye and gasped, quickly closing his eyes. He wasn't quite sure if he wanted to see. He was sure that he shouldn't be seeing his sister naked. It was wrong. It was untraditional. It was almost as sickening as those people sometimes have more than 20 wives.

"Oh, Miki you are such an angel: always doing things the way their supposed to be done. You never break the rules. What fun is there in that, hm?" Kouzu commented as she smirked.

With one swift movement, she had torn off her skirt and panties, now completely bare.

Smiling, she leaned over and grabbed Miki's chin, forcing him to look her in the eye.

"You need a little fun in your life, Miki." With that, Kouzu quickly began stripping him of his student council uniform.

Miki fluttered his eyes closed and just let her do as she pleased. There was no use in trying to stop her from doing what she had already started. But Miki knew he could refuse to engage in any activity he felt uncomfortable with. Surely he could. He had the right to refuse, didn't he?

Kouzu pulled away from the now bare Miki and walked over to the tub to turn on the hot water…

* * *

Kouzu sat behind Miki, resting on the back of the tub. She pulled her brother close to her and leaned to kiss his shoulder lovingly. Miki had kept his eyes closed. Even though he felt dirty, being in the bath with his sister, he couldn't help but think of it as pleasurable.

Miki sighed and rested his head on Kouzu's chest as she ran her fingers through his soaking wet, blue hair.

"You really are an adoring brother, Miki. After everything I had done, why are you still so kind to me?" She asked, her voice almost a whisper. But Miki heard it. He heard it loud and clear. He only opened his eyes a bit. He was beginning to feel tired so his words were a bit slurred.

"Because you are my sister and I love you."

Kouzu chuckled and continued to run her fingers through her brother's hair. He seemed to like it, so why stop?

Kouzu looked down at Miki on her lap. He really was beautiful. She was surely blessed to have been given such a wonderful brother like Miki. No one could ever take the place of loving him.

She smiled.

Miki felt her warm breath on the skin of his neck, then his ear.

"We are such fools, aren't we?"


	5. Chapter 4: Beyond the Stars

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own RG Utena, or anything related to it. All the rights are reserved…so yeah. By the way, this series takes places a few years after the anime series saga. In the anime, Miki was like, 14. This takes place two years later, so he's 16 now and so is Nanami. Miki's sister is 15. From this chapter and so on, everything takes place two years later.**

**(A/N: The two main characters have changed. It's no longer "Miki X Anthy" it's "Miki X Nanami" You will see why in this chapter, mostly!! The rating will kick in as these next few chapters come up…)**

Chapter 4: Beyond the stars

This was new. This feeling was something entirely new to Miki. He had never felt this way before about a girl. Just thinking about this very feeling made him fluster. His cheeks turned a light shade of pink and he felt his skin grow hot. He sat on the edge of his bed and stared blankly at the wall. He sighed and shoved the nervous feeling to the back of his mind. He reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the music box tightly in his hands. It was the music box Nanami had given him. He opened the top and closed his eyes as he listened to the soft music play. It was soothing and he listened to it whenever he was stressed, or couldn't fall asleep.

That music box had become something very precious to him. Was it because of his love for the music? Was it because of his love for the girl? He loved music, yes, but he couldn't deny the feelings he carried for the girl who had given the box to him in the first place. It was all scary and confusing for the young boy who had only just turned 16. He was finally beginning to understand what love really is and the rush of the strong, immense feelings he had for this strange, stereo-typical, maybe even psycho girl, was drowning him, overwhelming him. He needed to breathe. He was running out of air and the only thing that brought him back to his senses was that music box.

It was his sophomore year at Ohtori Academy but nothing really seemed different. Nothing really _was _different except for the fact that Utena no longer attends the school, and Miki is now in the High School level. Two years after losing the girl he thought he loved; the girl he thought was his shining thing, he had grown stronger. He was finally over Anthy and was ready to move on. He now knows who he has loved the entire time. He knows now. Unfortunately it took him two years to figure it out, but better late than never, right?

The sad part is: she doesn't even know that Miki loves her back. Nanami has no clue at all. She's thought about telling him how she feels, but she hasn't seen him in a while and when she does, she gets to nervous and her throat closes so no words can escape. She felt so angry! She has _never _been nervous around a boy before; especially not Miki!! Nanami used to be able to talk and flirt with no problem. Except now she can hardly even look him directly in the eye. It was pathetic, really. She was only 16, but she couldn't help but love him ever-so dearly. But why would such a charming young boy like Miki loves such a silly, stupid girl like Nanami? It was just unrealistic. It was almost impossible…

Maybe if Nanami pretends that everything is perfect and fine, she'll live to see tomorrow. Maybe, just maybe she can move on.

She wants to move on, for Miki's, sake not her's. She was through with being selfish. She wanted to do things for her friends more and be grateful for the things she has. It is harder than she thought it would be, yet, at the same time it's also a lot easier than she thought. She knows Miki is still in love with Anthy Himemiya, and not Nanami Kiryuu. It was as simple as addition. Miki + Anthy = love and a broken-hearted blonde haired Barbie doll.

So today, she would not think about, talk to, or look at Miki Kaoru. She would just brush passed him in the halls of Ohtori and not give him one glance. It would be extremely difficult, yes, but she has to do it. She wants Miki to be happy. That's all she wants. Right now, even her own wants, needs and feelings didn't seem so important anymore. Miki was all that was important to her.

Miki closed the music box and sighed as he stood from the bed and headed towards the door. He didn't want to go to school. He wanted so badly, just to stay home all day. He wanted to be with Nanami. He wanted to embrace her gently in his slender arms and hold her tight, close to his heart. He wanted to fall asleep to the sound of her heart beat, and steady breathing….

* * *

The bell rang loud and clear for the students to head for first hour. Nanami gripped her briefcase tightly as she spotted Miki walking right towards her in the hall. She closed her eyes, breathed in deep and got herself together.

_I can do this,_ she thought encouragingly.

She began to walk.

Their feet strode in a steady rhythm together until they met. Miki was standing right in front of her, preventing her from going anywhere. Nanami was trapped.

She didn't think this far ahead, because she didn't think this would happen. She slowly looked up at Miki and into his deep blue eyes. As soon as their eyes connected, she felt all her strength to stay away fade as tears welled up behind her long lashes. She was completely unprepared for this. She gulped and blinked nervously.

Miki took a slight step forward.

"Miss Nanami…"

She felt everything barrier inside her shatter to pieces and the strings of her heart were being pulled hard. She tried not to whimper as she averted her gaze to the side.

"How is she?" Nanami asked, still looking away.

"Pardon me, but…w-what?" Miki was confused. Who is Nanami talking about?? He cocked an eyebrow as she slowly looked back up into his eyes. Her sweet, velvety hues made his stomach flutter and his heart race wildly.

"How is she? Miss Anthy Himemiya?? You've been spending a lot of with her lately. Surely you must know how she is doing."

Miki was utterly confused now. Yes he has been spending time with Anthy but why would a girl like Nanami care?

"She's fine. Uh…is that all?"

Nanami closed her eyes and stepped closer so she could whisper into his ear softly. Miki grew nervous.

"Do you love her?" She whispered with a smile spread across her lips. Miki's eyes went wide as he gasped; feeling her breath blow against his cool, pale skin. It was electrifying.

Miki couldn't bring himself to speak. Just being this close to her was enough to keep him quiet.

"I asked you a question, Miki. You're not going to ignore me, are you?"

Nanami giggled. He felt her breath. He shivered.

"U-Uhh…um…" He just couldn't speak. He felt stupid and worthless for not speaking!! If he was brave enough, now would be the chance to tell her how he feels. But he can't speak.

"Do you love Anthy…Miki?" Nanami asked again, her voice getting a bit louder as she grew a little impatient.

Miki breathed in deep and closed his eyes. He balled his hands into fists, which trembled with anxiety.

"No. I-I don't. It's not Anthy…" Miki was ready to tell her. He couldn't possibly surpass this perfect moment. He just couldn't.

Nanami was taken completely by surprise. He doesn't love Anthy?? Who does he love then??!

She took a step back, gasped, and stared into Miki's eyes with shock and a little hint of hope that he would say her.

"I-It isn't? Who is it then?"

Miki decided: instead of telling her with words, he wanted to tell her with actions. So, he leaned forward, closed his eyes and kissed her.

Nanami's eyes grew huge. She hadn't seen this coming if it was right in front of her. Even though she was taken off-guard, she kissed him back.

As she kissed him, something inside her crawled up throat and spilled out her mouth. Her lips barely parted with his for just a few seconds so she could speak.

"I love you, Miki."

Miki kissed her lips once more then rested his forehead on her's. "I love you too, Miss Nanami."


End file.
